


Lets Us Watch the Sky

by FacePalmthePanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover is bae, M/M, My First Work, Other RWBY character(s) minor mentions, forgive my grammar/spelling error, little birdy qrow just want peace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacePalmthePanda/pseuds/FacePalmthePanda
Summary: Clover found a random bird nest on the roof of his favorite hangout.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Lets Us Watch the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Clover found a random bird nest on the roof of his favorite hangout.
> 
> My first ever published work, please cut me some slack.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!!!!!!!

Let's imagine that Clover’s room is close to the very top of the Ace-Op housing area. Next to the Ace-Op housing is a normal military housing, but it wasn’t built as high as the Ace-Op building. So directly to the right of Clover’s living room window is the other building flat roof. 

Clover has a habit of going out there to watch the starry night sky when he can’t sleep, and flat rooftop give him a perfect view of the sky because there are not a lot of artificial light interfering, so see a full sky of stars would be like counting sand on a beach. To his convenient, there is an air vent that blowing warm air there so the brunette can stay out for a long time without worry about getting sick the next day. 

One day he just happens to look out while getting ready for a mission and saw a big hair like tangle looking thing on the ledge near the air vent. He wants to investigate the mysterious object, but the mission comes first.

His morning briefing with the newly arrived visitor, now Atlus graduates huntsmen and huntresses, and his Ace-Op team was to depart into four groups. 

Blake, Yang, and Jaune on West Mantle Border. 

Ren and Nora heading East of the Mantle Border.

His Ace-Op teammate is on a mission assigned to them specifically by Ironwood. But for some reason doesn’t include Clover (please just go with this for the sake of the plot). 

So he ending up teaming with Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow. And their mission is to clear the landing craft that recently infected with Grimm and there seem to be too many for the lower-rank huntsmen to take care of.

Clover knows without a doubt that this mission would be an easy cleanup as observation of Ruby’ and Weiss’ skill surprisingly surpasses those who graduated a couple of years before them. And with the help of Huntsmen Qrow, a person that praised by the General for his talent these Grimms meant nothing.

————

He informed his team that they will be airdrop to the location and to keep an eye out while landing as there could be more Grimm than what was reported.

Ruby and Weiss arguing over the possibility of whether or not they can try their newest attack move on a wider range of enemies at once.

As for Qrow, he just sitting next to Clover with his back leaning completely against the wall of the craft, arm folded across his chest and eyes shut.

“Funny how Jimmy didn’t send on a mission with the other Ace-Op.” Qrow voice was scratchy like he tries to sound as if was laughing.

Clover was questioning General Ironwood's decision on not putting him on his mission, too. But he can’t question his superior choice.

“He has his way of thinking, and I can’t question him on his decision.” Clover sternly answers, now somewhat copying Qrow action.

“Understandable.” A soft reply from Qrow. And the brunette now also closing his eye.

About a minute of silence later. Clover feels the urge to talk to Qrow more.

“So, how do you like Atlus so far?” _and that the closest thing he can think of at that moment._

“Unpleasant. But not as bad. Been to Atlus much time but because of the cold weather, I never stay for a long time. This is the longest I’ve stayed.” It takes a few seconds to get an answer from Qrow and may have scared Clover that he interrupting Qrow’s nap.

“That means you haven’t traveled around Atlus or Mantle?”

“Yeah, not close enough to know the streets if that what you mean.” Qrow now sitting upright and staring straightforward at Weiss and Ruby, still bickering over there pre-plan strategy.

“I see.” Clover for some reason begins to stare at the back of Qrow head. Looking closely at his black gelled lock, he felt himself smiled and said. “Maybe I can show you around sometime,”

Qrow turned and look directly in his eyes. Face mix of surprise and shock if Clover read it correctly. Qrow was about to say something but was interpreted by the overhead comm warning that they are approaching their destination.

Like a switch was turned on, all four of them immediately separated from their relax self to the professional huntsmans they are.

The craft landed a bit farther away from the exact coordinates to not disturbed the Grimm commanded by Clover. As the two side door open all four leaps into action.

Weiss uses her Glyph and summoned Queen Lancer, flying both herself and Ruby over to the Grimm infected craft landing platform.

Clover touchdown on an icy ledge that may have caused some rock tumbled down and garnered unwanted attention from the Grimm down below. Some Manticore begins to spread it wind to take flight, Qrow drop down in the middle of two and cut one of each wing off. The Grimms roars and got there head cut by Harbinger. Both bodies vapored to pieces.

Clover was surprised and impressed at how skilled Qrow was wielding his weapon.

One of the Manticore was able to take off and Clover see this as an opportunity to show off little.

Kingfisher extended and clutching tightly in his left hand. He waited for the Manticore to reach a certain height and he jump, launching Kingfisher rope-like extension around the Grimm middle body that also grab its wings. Clover was able to position himself in time to use the Grimm as a land break. Walking way no harm.

Qrow side-eyes him only to turn away and shot an attacking Manticore.

————

32 Manticores kill later, the landing pad was completely cleared. Two aircraft arrived with electrical grids that can project electrical like fences to warn off possible Grimms.

Clover appointed the officer where to put the grids before heading to the craft that would take his team heading back to base.

Weiss and Ruby were so tired that they leaned on each other and fallen asleep. Qrow looks like tense, catching back his breaths even though not really look like it. 

_Still have his guard up._

————

Clover has completely underestimated the mission. Taking a down 6 Grimms at one with 5 more readies to pounce at any second was not something he fully trained for. Even with the full Ace-Op team, they may still have a hard time completing.

He reported everything to Ironwood the moment he stepped out of the aircraft. Mostly pointing at the unusual citing of Grimm's cluster in the area.

_A new worried for the General…_

But as luck was on there side no one, not even those in the other teams were hurt from there mission.

————

Everyone then has the whole night to themselves until tomorrow morning. Harriet and Elm invited him to a card match, but he refused. He already has a plan for today.

An asteroid that passes by one every 30 years today. His luck was to have a whole night off for this spectacular experience. All he wants now is to be up on the roof, a cup of hot chocolate in hand and stared up at the sky until he sees the flying ice rock of space pass.

A sudden realization jolt, the tangle of hair thing out at his hangout spot. 

At that moment, curiosity killed the cat.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are things need to be fixes or changes, please do tell.  
> I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.


End file.
